rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aranien Family
The Aranien Family is an ancient Elven Noble house, dating back to before the First Age. History Pre-First Age Very little is known about this time, even to Terel, one of the last known (surviving) Aranien family members, and Elder of the Aranien line. What is known is that the first Terel Aranian was one of the first Elves led through the World Gate by Seren. Unfortunately, most of the history and lore involving the Aranian family's life prior to being brought through the World Gate has been lost. First Age Terel Aranian is reported to have been a member of the Elven Council and a leading voice of the Ithell clan. It is also reported that he was one of the best, if not the best, Crystal chanters of the first age. He married another member of the Ithell clan, Úrdis Gellam, whom he had twelve children with. Unfortunately, as of this time, little is publicly known about the first Terel Aranian as a person. His life revolved around building up the Elven civilization in this new and hostile land. Being one of the first races in Gielinor meant that the Elves had much to do as far as clearing the land, building their civilization, and so forth. Unfortunately for us, record keeping was not a high priority at the time. Second Age During the second age, more is known about the Aranien family. We do know that the first Terel Aranien's youngest son, Aearion, named his eldest son after his father. This is what began the tradition of every other generation naming their eldest son Terel. Another tradition that was passed down is that each new generation of Araniens had, at least one, family member serve on the Elven council. Although closer to the end of the second age, we see this decline a little it is picked by up again during the third age. Also during the second age, we see a rise in Wizards and mages in the Aranien household. Although there may have been some in the first age and prior, the second age is when we see actual evidence of them practicing magic on an advanced level (other than with crystal / crystal magics). Unfortunately for all Elves, and especially the Aranien family, the World Gate was closed during the second age. This had the side affect of cutting them off from additional crystal resources. Although this did help in raising the demand of crystal, it also decreased the overall supply. Third Age Historians debate on whether or not all Elves retreated behind the impassable mountains of Prifddinas. Although it is known that the Elves did retreat to safety, it is questioned exactly when this happened and, if it did happen immediately, what Elves - if any - were left in the mainland to fight for survival. Due to these debates, it is nearly impossible to find a proper and unbiased record of The Aranien Family's whereabouts during this time. Although it is safe to presume some of The Aranien Family remained within Prifddinas, due to records of their growth within Prifddinas during the fourth age, before reestablishment of trade with other races. Fourth Age During the fourth age, we see many changes to the Aranien family, including the current Terel Aranien being banished from the Elven lands in 1888 of the Fourth age. His father is, also, the one who broke the tradition of naming the eldest son of each second generation Terel by naming his own son Terel. In the year 1930 of the fourth age, the ongoing Elven Civil War began. The Aranien family was one of the first to stand against Lord Iorwerth of the Iorwerth clan. Unfortunately for the Aranien family, they were also one of the first families to be hunted down and executed. Terel and Randis Aranien managed to stay alive until late fourth age / early fifth age, when they were publicly executed by order of Lord Iorwerth himself. Due to the banishment of their son, by the father's own word and recommendation, their son would not find out about this until the fifth age. Although there were a few members of the Aranien family left at this point, most of them are spread throughout the Elven lands or, possibly, have found their way out into the rest of Gielinor although this is unconfirmed as of this time. Fifth Age During the Fifth Age, very little to nothing at all is heard about involving the other Aranien family members, but we do have quite a bit of information on Terel Aranien. In summary, we know that he is a Master Wizard, an accomplished bowman, previously worked with the White Knights of Falador, and was the founder of the now defunct Arcane Academy of Magic (Formally the Arcane School of Magic). For more information on him, please visit the main article at Terel. Family Traits * Araniens, especially those with pure Aranien blood, tend to have very pale, fair, skin. * Araniens tend to be mentally astute and more aware of their surrounding. * Male Araniens tend be more hard headed than their female counterparts. * Female Araniens are usually better at using bows then the males. * All Araniens are naturally adept in magic. Well-Known Araniens Terel Aranien (The first) - Founder of the Family, long dead. Terel Aranien (Father of the current Terel Aranien) - Dead, publicly executed during the Elven Civil War. Terel Aranien - previously banished from the Elven lands, founder of the now defunct Arcane Academy of Magic, and still alive. Thaddeus Aranien - Son of Terel, served in the The Great Battle with his father and twin brother. He acted with honor and bravery and, despite being an unpaid volunteer, caught the eye of his superiors. A few years later he served as a royal guard until he retired. Iellwen Aranien - Although rather quiet and shy as a child, Iellwen grew up to become a healer. She helped heal many soldiers in The Great Battle, assisted the Carnillean family by healing their fighters during the purging of Ardounge, and finally The Runecrafting Crusades. During The Runecrafting Crusades, she managed to save over one hundred people before being shot in the head with an arrow. Ironically, she could not save herself. Trivia * The first Terel Aranien was among the first Elves brought through the World Gate by Seren. * The Aranien family had a long heritage of being on the Elven Council. The current Terel Aranien's father was the last Aranien to hold a seat, prior to the Elven Civil War and the eventual takeover by Lord Iorwerth, who ended the council and took sole power. * Terel is a family name that is passed down from each second generation. It is given to the eldest son of that generation. Terel, father of this Terel, broke that tradition by naming his son Terel. * Terel's banishment has been lifted. He did not find out about this until the fifth age. Category:Families Category:Elf Category:Noble